Blue and in Charge
by Adam Decker
Summary: The blue ranger takes control of the Pirate Fighters to launch an attack against their new enemy. Sequel to The Traitor. Tenth in Power Rangers: Pirate Fighters series.


Blue and in Charge

By Adam Decker

Overview: The blue ranger takes the lead of the group once the red ranger betrays the team. Sequel to The Traitor.

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form, own the Power Rangers. I do, however, own these rangers and any new characters. This is the tenth installment of my series, Power Rangers Pirate Fighters. You should read The Traitor first. I hope that you enjoy.

To Review: Captain Dewgone and his team of rangers have been fighting against Consair. Consair's brother Captain Jack has lured the red ranger Daniel onto his side to turn him against the rest of the rangers. Neal, Lois, Kayla, and Glen remain. The ranger historian, Andy Adams, is in hiding after making the bad guys think he's dead. What's in store for the rangers? Read to find out.

On the Great Power…

The four rangers each stood in a different corner of the training room.

"Okay," said the image of Andy in the middle, "when I say 'go,' you all start fighting each other until only one of you is left standing. That person will be the new leader.

"That sounds great," said Kayla, "but must we really fight each other?"

"Yes," said Andy. "A former ally of yours is now on the side of evil. Since you knew him as a good guy, you must learn what it's like to fight other good guys to fight a former good guy. Now you should fight!"

The four rangers went to the center where Andy's image just was and bowed to each other. They then fought. Glen tried to kick Lois, but she countered. Kayla went to punch Neal, but he dodged it, caught her fist, then kicked her right back. Lois turned around and went for Neal, but pushed her back with her hands. Kayla almost got Glen in the side, but he caught her foot and turned her in the air. Lois and Kayla went after each other, but it was Kayla who won. Glen went after Neal, but he too, was no match for the blue ranger. The fighting went on for another five minutes until they all fell on the ground with Neal remaining standing.

"I think that we have a winner," said Andy Adams, who was watching from the door as a hologram. "The blue ranger, Neal shall be the new leader. Neal, can you handle this responsibility?"

"Yes," said Neal.

"Will you execute the office of leader of the group to the best of your ability?"

"Yes."

"Will you lead this team to victory against the evil Consair and his crew, including Daniel?"

Without hesitation, he replied, "yes."

"Well then welcome to the leadership position of this team of rangers."

"We should have done this with Daniel," said Glen.

"Okay," said Andy, "Consair has given half of all his troops to Captain Jack. I have found out that they are brothers. I'm not sure if Daniel is brainwashed, he joined them of his own free will, or both."

"Maybe he was overly persuaded," said Lois.

"That could be it," said Andy. "He could just be manipulated. Whatever the reason, he is our enemy now. That will take some getting used to."

"Tell me about it," said Kayla.

"Well I think that it's time for us to fight this Captain Jack," said Andy whose image flickered for a bit, "that way we can see what we're up against."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Neal. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yes," the other rangers replied.

"Morphing time!" yelled Neal.

"Pirate Fighters from afar!"

On Captain Jack's Ship…

"You have served me well so far Daniel," said Captain Jack.

"That's great," said Daniel. "I don't even miss being part of the rangers' team anymore."

"Would you be willing to fight them?"

"Anytime."

"Good. They will be showing up sometime to fight us. You must be willing to defeat them."

"Of course."

"You were never meant to be good. You always should have been evil. You'll do much better with me than you would for them."

"You're right."

You could tell by the look in his eye that Daniel was evil and could not be trusted. It was around that time the rangers came. To show that he had more power, Daniel fought them without morphing. The rangers didn't want to lose, but other monsters came out and complicated things. No one knew just what would happen but they were able to fight things off. It was clear, though, that the rangers needed more training if they were to defeat their old ally. They would need new zords soon. This whole problem would take a lot of getting used to.

Stay tuned for the next installment of Power Rangers Pirate Fighters.


End file.
